Fan Mail
by RedHal
Summary: Post OOTP. After a failed suicide attempt, Harry goes to the Weasleys' early.  To help keep his mind off of Sirius' death, he is given something he has been denied.  And hopefully get a few laughs too.Changed the rating.Can get by as K


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from it.

Summary: After a failed suicide attempt, Harry is taken to the Weasley's early. To help keep Harry's mind off of Sirius' death, Dumbledore allows Harry to recieve something he had been denied for a while.

A/N: A bit of Harry/Remus bonding. NO slash

**Fan Mail**

Harry Potter was looking out his window feeling downright depressed. His godfather had just been murdered in front of him and Harry couldn't help but to feel that it had been all his fault

He had TRIED to act on it, but all that caused was the removal of his parseltongue abilities and got him out of the Dursleys

"Hi Harry" Remus greeted as he entered what used to be the twins' bedroom with a burlap sack

"What's that?" Harry asked

Remus grunted under the weight as he tossed it onto the ground.

"Something Dumbledore's been saving for you for when you got the hang of the magical world" Remus sighed

Harry gave his mentor a confused look

"Harry. Your famous" Remus reminded the boy. "naturally, you have a few fans"

"This is all my fan mail?" Harry asked thinking of his detention with Lockhart

"No" Remus said with a smirk that worried the boy

Just then, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie came in carrying two large burlap bags EACH.

"Don't just stand there Lupin" Kingsley said. "We still have 20 more bags"

"I'll be right back" Remus told the boy

As the seven adults brought up the bags, all Harry could do was watch in horror as the bags started covering the floor

"THIS is all your fan mail" Remus told Harry

"And it's already been filtered for jinxes and portkeys" Moody added.

"Thank Merlin," Tonks said as she stretched. "That would have been another 10 bags"

"It's going to take me FOREVER to read all this!" Harry argued

"Then I'd suggest you get started" Arthur teased

0000

A few hours later,

Ron and Hermione, who were just NOW being told Harry was here early, ran up to look for their friend

"What the…?" Hermione asked

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore

They had just peeked into Fred and George's room and saw the place littered with 33 large bags stuffed with letters. Harry was sitting on the bed NOT happy with his mail

"You okay Harry?" Hermione asked gently

"No!" Harry huffed. "My godfather's dead and Dumbledore assumes that NOW'S a good time to tell me I'm more popular than Lockhart"

"This is fan mail?" Ron asked as he picked up one letter and looked at it

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded

"If he wants to read it, fine by me" Harry said

Ron then snorted before going into full fledge laughter.

"What?" Hermione asked

"Most of the letter is 'please' written over and over again followed by a 'can I have your autograph?'" Ron laughed

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione looked and laughed herself

"Check out who wrote it!" Hermione laughed.

Ron laughed harder

"Who?" Harry asked curiosity getting the better of him

"Percy Weasley" Hermione informed him

"Didn't just last year…" Harry tried to figure

"I have an idea!" Hermione said as she looked at Ron before turning to Harry. "How about we help you? We can filter out any letters that we know you won't want to read."

"Guys…" Harry said sounding appreciative but was about to decline as Ron read another

"We'll accept no less than a galleon a letter" Ron said

"Deal" Harry said as Hermione glared at Ron.

"We SHOULD be doing this out of the kindness of our hearts" Hermione told Ron

"Not when Parkinson is offering to DO him" Ron said

"Trash it!" Harry told his friend while making a face as he laid on his stomach and grabbed a sack

"What do you want us to do?" Hermione asked

Harry looked around

"Pile up all the letters that say what a right little hero I am over there" Harry said pointing to an empty spot on the floor. "Then…pile the ones that I should read for one reason or another over on the desk. I trust your judgment. Oh! And any marriage or sex offers, just let me know"

0000

Three hours later,

Remus peeked in to check on the kids. Truthfully, a part of him felt that Dumbledore was nuts for giving Harry the fanmail so soon after a suicide attempt. However, hopefully, one of the letters would hopefully give Harry a reason to live

When he looked in, he saw Harry laying on his stomach on the bed, Hermione was seated in one of the desk chairs, and Ron was comfy on the floor. All three were reading letters.

Near the door was a HUGE pile of opened letters while on the desk was a small pile

Hermione then placed her letter on the desk and picked up another. Harry then crumbled up his, threw it at the door, and picked up another. Suddenly, a smirk formed on his mouth

"A sex offer?" Ron asked

"Dear Harry Potter." Harry read out loud. "Mum and Dad just explained to me how you saved us all from You-Know Who…make note that You-Know-Who is spelt U-No-Woo. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you for saving us. Dad said that you're my age. Maybe we'll go to Hogwarts together and we'll play Quidditch together. My team's the Chudley Cannons though my big brother Charlie says that they stink"

"Where have I heard that before?" Ron thought as Hermione stopped reading and gapped at Harry and Ron with an opened mouth.

"Dad said that you live with muggles. He's a big fan of muggles. He works in the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts" Harry said not bothering to hide the laughter in his voice. "I still don't get what he says about them though. Maybe I'll marry a muggle. At most a muggleborn so she can tell me. Anyways, my little sister GINNY has this HUGE crush on you…"

"Give me that!" Ron exclaimed as he got up and made for the letter as he recognized it.

"If the two of you get married, then you'll REALLY be a Weasley" Harry continued as he stood on the bed to get the letter out of reach of his taller friend "I have to go now, Fred and George just turned my teddy bear into a spider and I have to go tattle. Ron Weasley"

"YOU wrote Harry a fan letter?" Hermione asked as Ron grabbed the letter and threw it in the junk pile with his face bright red.

Harry's face was red as well from the laughing

"I was six, okay?" Ron defended

"Thanks Ron" Harry sighed as he sat back on the bed while grabbing another letter. "I needed that"

Remus smiled and left the trio to their fun

Back in the room,

"Wow!" Ron said as he opened another letter. "This one's dated just a few months before we met"

"I've read one written last week" Hermione pointed out

"You'll like this one Harry" Ron said.

"why?" Harry asked confused. "A marriage offer?"

"Even better" Ron said with a smirk and read as if he was mimicking Hermione "Dear Harry Potter. I'm a muggleborn girl and just got my letter to Hogwarts. I've read all about you and I just wanted to thank you for ridding the world of that evil Dark Wizard. I've done the math and providing my calculations are correct, and they are hardly ever wrong, then we should be meeting some time during the next school year. As a wizard, you are entitled to an education at Hogwarts, as it is stated in Hogwarts, a History and I shall be beginning myself. Perhaps we will meet on the train and we can help each other pass our classes. Who knows? We might even become friends. Sincerely yours…."

Ron paused for dramatic effect. Harry looked intrigue and Hermione looked like she had heard that somewhere, but couldn't quite place it

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Ron blurted with a laugh

"No bloody way!" Harry laughed as Ron handed the letter to Harry as Hermione blushed as if she was a true Weasley

"I wasn't sure if we WOULD meet" Hermione defended "And I wanted to thank you for defeating HIM"

"YOU wrote me a fan letter!" Harry told his female best friend

She grabbed it and threw it in the junk pile on top of Ron's.

0000

Another hour later,

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" the trio chorused

The door opened to reveal Ginny

"Dinner's…what is going on?" she asked

"Finally got around to my fan mail" Harry told her

"You're just now reading it?" Ginny asked nervously

"Why are you so nervous?" Ron asked his little sister

"Because so far," Hermione said pointing to a separate stack. "I've seen 10 letter from her"

"Really?" Harry asked. "I seen five"

"I was little!" Ginny defended while blushing.

"Really?" Hermione laughed as she read the letter in her hand. "Because I have a marriage offer from Ginny at the age of 12 for thanking Harry for saving her from Tom!"

Ginny stormed in and grabbed the letter

"I wasn't thinking straight" Ginny defended as she crumbled it up

"Don't think on it Ginny" Harry told her. "I'm at…what?"

30 marriage proposals and 50 offers to…provide the next Potter heir" Hermione said.

"We're having a good laugh" Ron told his sister

"Need help?" Ginny offered

"Grab a seat" Harry said. "Junk mail is the big pile by the door"

0000

Six hours later,

The last one" Harry sighed as he opened it and looked at his friends

His friends had fallen asleep on him

Smiling he looked down at the parchment

_Dear Harry,_

_You probably don't remember me, but I was a good friend of your parents before they were killed. However, you MAY remember me as someone else: remember Mr. Lupos your second grade year? That was me. I was also those surprise visiting social workers, and the janitor of your school your fourth grade year_

_You may be wondering why you haven't seen me lately. Well, you see Harry, I'm a werewolf. And as such, it's hard for me to keep a job. I got one in France which is where I'm writing you from. Chances are you won't get this letter until you're older, so no rush for the reply. Dumbledore put you with the Dursleys for a reason, but I don't think he understands the extent they're taking his request_

_Harry. From what I saw those few years, you probably don't feel loved. That is NOT true. Even though a good number of people who do love you are dead, I can tell you of at LEAST one person who is still alive and loves you: me_

_As a werewolf, I can't have kids. Even if I did, the baby would die at birth or be miscarried. You are the closest thing to a son as I got. Then when your parents died, your godfather got landed in prison, and your Uncle Wormtail was killed, you were ripped from me._

_I TRIED Harry. I tried everything I could to get you back. I tried for five long years. But now you're ten years old and you can see how THAT turned out. I even tried striking a deal with Dumbledore to at LEAST get TEMPORARY custody because of that blood sacrifice that keeps you safe from evil wizards at the Dursleys. I tried to get it to where you would spend a couple of months and every full moon with them and I'd get the rest of the time. I swear that Headmaster can be so stubborn. _

_We can talk more about it when you're older though. I feel certain we'll meet again Harry. Just don't loose faith and remember that you are not alone no matter how lonely you feel. You're what's keeping me going Prongslet_

_Love,_

_Remus Lupin (Uncle Moony)_

Harry dropped the parchment in shock feeling a new wave a guilt. Here he was feeling sorry for himself wishing how his godfather was back when Remus was hurting just as much and was able to be there more for him.

0000

The next morning,

Remus was visiting the Weasleys to check up on Harry. Since the kids weren't up yet, Molly had offered the werewolf breakfast

"Thanks Molly" Remus said

Suddenly, there was the sound of laughter. The four kids then walked in.

"Good morning kids" Molly greeted them

"Morning Mum/Mrs. Weasley" they chorused.

"Hey Mum" Ron asked teasingly. "How come you never told us you wrote a fan letter to Harry?"

"How on Earth?" Molly asked stunned that her son knew.

"Remind me how much I owe you guys when we got to the bank" Harry told his friends.

"We helped Harry filter out his mail" Hermione said

"You can use the junk mail as fireplace fuel" Harry offered before turning to Remus

The werewolf smiled upon seeing that Harry looked MUCH better.

Then, to his shock, Harry hugged him

"Thanks for everything…Uncle Moony" Harry whispered

Remus returned the hug realizing that Harry had finally read his letter

He was going to make sure Harry felt loved no matter what it took

"Hey Remus" Harry said with a smirk that reminded Remus of James and Sirius

"What?" Remus asked worriedly

"I heard Tonks has the hots for you. And according to Hermione, if the kid's a metamorphmagus, then the werewolf gene is canceled"

Remus merely smirked and ruffled Harry's already messy hair

Things were already looking up

The End

A/N: Please review and no flames.


End file.
